Darkest Path Series Part I:Mace Windu Returns
by kingsimba33
Summary: what if Mace Windu on that long fall hadn’t died? What if he had fallen hurt onto a passing car, and just had gotten hurt? This is the fanfic if mace went to face Palpetine again in the senate arena, find out what happens. Chapter Five up!
1. Chapter One

Title: Mace Windu returns I: The Darkest Path

genre:action/AU key words: Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker,Obiwan,Yoda,Sidious.

summary: what if Mace Windu on that long fall hadn't died? What if he had fallen hurt onto a passing car, and just had gotten hurt? This is the fanfic if mace went to face Palpetine again in the senate arena, and Vader as normal goes to mustafar, but both Obi Wan and Yoda follow him. What comes of this?

Chapter one The clash of Maces purple clashed against The evil Sith Lord's. He yelled and turned and blocked the attack. Mace couldn't hold back a smile. I_This guy is a pushover/I._ He thought to himself. I_Or maybe its because im so deep into Vaapad.Whatever it is the Sith will not rise/I._ He swung at Sidious who ducked and he hit the window instead which immediately smashed. The night howled angrily at them, and sent a chill down his back. Something in the back of his mind, which was the force was telling him to look into the dark shadows, but he ignored it and continued to deflect Sidious's attacks. "You call yourself a Sith Lord?" Spat Windu backing away laughing as he sent a chair at him which was sliced in half. The Sith lord tripped and fell and scooted backwards. Mace had barley broken a sweat. He breathed slowly focusing on stabbing that blade into his throat. Oh what it would be to end the Sith's oppression right here and now. "You are under arrest, my lord!" Mace said calmly the buzz of the lightsaber humming slowly at Palpetine's throat. Then Palpetine saw someone past Windu himself, he could feel it as well, young Skywalker had come back. I_Damn him! I told him not to interfere!/I _"Anakin!" The old man breathed, winded. "I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!!" He looked over at Anakin who was confused, but enraged at the same time. Mace moved closer gripping his saber tighter. "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . . " Palpetine suddenly raised his voice as it became dark and evil. Palpetine yelled suddenly.

"No! No! You will die!" He raised his hands and lighting shot out at once. Mace caught off guard blocked it quickly, and Palpetine slid back a little. Palpetine yelled again out of desperation. "He is a traitor, Anakin!!" Mace Windu looked at Anakin, he needed Anakin's help to kill this menace. "He's the traitor. Stop him!" "Come to your senses boy!" He spat at Anakin, who was looking from Mace to Palpetine and back. "The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me! You must Kill him!" Mace yelled enraged now."Aarrrggghhh!" Palpetine yelled looking up at Anakin and yelled to him in a commanding way. "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me! Pleasee helllp meee!" He continued to shoot bolts from his hands at Mace who was yelling as the bolts were increased in power. "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!! You must stop him. Kill him!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." But now the Sith Lord was getting weaker, slowly but surely. He coughed looking at Mace with raging fire in his eyes, but he could care less. Palpetine was getting even weaker as he began to beg now. "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . Ahhhhhhh . . . Ahhhhhhh . ." Mace Windu smirked, and pushed Sidious out onto the outer ledge. The wind blew onto Maces cloak, and it flapped hard in the breeze. Mace pushed the saber back at Palpetine, and he yelled as his face became distorted and ugly. His eyes turned yellow, his face sunk in to create hundreds of wrinkles. And he yelled out one more time. "I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer..." Mace smiled to himself again. "You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all. I am going to kill you." Anakin stepped forward.

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial!!" Mace looked at Skywalker. Was he serious!? He wanted this Evil pathetic Sith lord to stand trial!! That wasn't gonna happen. "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Palpetine moaned from the floor breathing hard. "I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." But Mace barley heard him. The force told him to be careful of Skywalker. He kept him in his line of sight in the corner of his eye. Anakin stepped forward again closer. "It is not the Jedi way..." Mace raised his saber to make the plunge. Anakin yelled. "He must live..." And again the Jedi master ignored him about to kill Sidious. One strike to the head, heart or even chest would end his life forever. But what would Anakin do? Would he turn on Mace, so that he had to defend himself? Surely not.. He stepped closer. He was feet from him. "He must live..." "Please. Please don't..." The chancellor begged again. Mace was going to do it, but just as he did Skywalker yelled. "NOOOOO!!" and attacked Mace, who turned to meet his blue blade. The sabers sparked. "What are you doing?!" Skywalker yelled.

"He's a traitor to the republic! letting him live is too dangerous!" "Letting you kill him is against the Jedi beliefs. I wont allow it." He pushed forward, and Mace pushed back. "Anakin!!" Mace yelled trying to get through to him. "Come to your senses!!" But the reply was a shove with the force, and he was thrown backwards onto the floor, got up halfway and was thrown back again into another room across the hall. He looked up. "So be it...then." He sighed as he watched Anakin remerge into the room. Anakin attacked high, and Mace blocked. "This is crazy Anakin!! How can you protect that monster?!" "Your the monster. How can you just kill him like that?"

"Anakin!" He yelled again ducking a slash to the chest. "You don't get it do you?!" He swirled around and swiped at Anakin who parried it again like it was nothing. It was time to end this. He shoved Anakin back with the force, who stumbled and yelled releasing a large surge of Lighting, which by the look on Anakin's face, he was shocked and pleased because Mace was sent out of the window and down to the eighth floor where a moment later, Anakin landed ready to continue. "Dammnit Anakin! If you don't stop this i will kill you!!" "So...it is true!! You are planning on betraying the republic!!" "Betray?! Anakin the Jedi are peaceful! Palpetine is the one that i_EVIL_!" He blocked attack after brutal attack from Skywalker and ducked a headshot twice, then jumped over his head, and went for His arms but Windu saw this and blocked that as well. I_This...is getting tiresome...i need to end this now or kill him…/I_ He thought to himself breathing hard. Then a idea came to him. He saw a electrical box, and while Anakin was focused on Mace, he shoved Anakin back with the force into the box, it burst open at once and shocked him, and he then fell down smoking slightly.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he looked up, and saw the window through which was broken, and leaped into it. There was the Chancellor, or Former one now who was still laying there muttering to himself. When he looked up he yelled. "Now...as i was saying! Say good Bye My lord your day has ended!!" The dark figure of Anakin appeared, and before he could do anything sliced Windu's hand off, along with his saber and flipped over him and kicked him out the window into the dark Coroscant night.

* * *

end chapter 1

this story starts out slow. but it gets much better later on.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO Windu...fell...fell. It felt like it was ages. He couldn't move, so he continued to fall. Then quite suddenly he landed on something with a sickening I_Crunnnch/I_ The alien who was driving was yelling, and the one who was in the passengers was dead, its head against the dashboard, The alien who uncovered its long eyes saw Windu and yelled again. "Mash bach' mess tisba tisa!!" It said over and over again as it tapped Maces face. He groaned. Then he felt the car land somewhere but couldn't tell where he was due to the fact that he was staring into the sky. But someone did grab him, and lift him off the car onto a stretcher. A Mans face appeared in his vision. "M...Master Windu!?" The man said shocked. "This is Master Windu!! Contact master Yoda!" There were footsteps and someone standing beside Mace was gone. "Don't worry Master. Everything will be ok!" A nurse kept saying as they rolled him into the E.R. All Mace could mutter was "Palpetine...Sidious..." Over and over, and "Anakin...why...why Anakin?"

The Dr came in a few minutes later and came into his sights again. "Lets put him out for awhile. Then when he wakes up he'll feel a lot better." A mask was put over his face, and mist swept into the tube, and into Maces nose. He slowly fell asleep. He opened his eyes, how long was he asleep? he didn't know. He blinked a couple times and sat up fast. But he couldn't move. "Maybe Master Windu." Said a voice. "You should try hitting this button." The nurse hit a button and Mace could now move.

He sat up, looked around. "Where...Where am i?" "On the other side of Coroscant. Where its Safe." Windu looked at the nurse. She was human, with dark brown eyes, A green suit with her hair falling to her shoulders. She looked at him, and Mace sat up looking around. "Why am i around the other side of Coroscant?" Windu stuttered. "Because...you were attacked…don't you remember? Your over on this side to be protected. Get it?" He shook his head. "No i don't get it. I was just attacked by a fellow Jedi Knight! Anakin Skywalker to be precise!" He was breathing hard again. "And...Sidious all this time was Palpetine!! Alll this time! You have to arrest him! " The nurse pushed him down. "No. No what are you talking about?" She brought a small machine over to him, and rested a helmet over his head. "What the hell is that?" Mace said pointing to the helmet on his head. "Well, this is a device that tests the Brain Waves, and shows a picture of Memories. We call it Memory movies, or MM. Now we have to put you to sleep, so your memories flow normally, otherwise you'll hide them." Mace tried to say something but the IV in his arm was making him sleep again. He waved his hand.

"Y..o...u…will..n…no….not.." And right before he fell asleep the nurse smiled, her face was smeary now. "Yoda taught us how to block that." And with that, once again he fell asleep. The memories appeared up on a hologram. And the Dr hit a button for sound, and scanned through the recent memories and stopped on one with Mace talking to a woman. "Mace...how much longer can we hide this? If i am pregnant everyone will see it soon." "Shhh its ok." Mace Windu said smiling. "Don't worry. The Jedi wont find out. I know how to hide secrets from Yoda.

Our secret is very safe." Both embraced, and kissed. The nurse coughed and the DR. frowned. "DR! Your not suppose to be looking at personal memories...your suppose to get right to the subject as assigned!!" She smacked him in the face, and walked away. The Dr sighed and kept searching through memories. And finally found what he wanted. Evidence of what Mace said was right. Palpetine was Sidious all this time.

Cursing to himself he stood up, and walked to the nurse. "Nurse...i have found evidence of what our patient said was true. He was attacked by Anakin Skywalker, and Palpetine.." The nurse stood up. "What did you say?" The DR sighed. "Look ill show you, c'mon!" He gripped her hand and pulled her into the study room where Mace was standing watching his own image. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled pointing at the image of himself fighting Palpetine. "This is how you take your studies? Do you watch private moments too??"

"No." The nurse started. "Those are automatically blocked out. The ones of Love Making…and personal hygiene etc. All we want is the Info the patient tells us. Like what you told us about Palpetine being Sidious-" "Grrr! You idiots i already told you! Now let me outta here!" He then turned around and ran through the open doors. Both Dr, and nurse ran after him. The nurse grabbed Mace. "Where do you think your going?" "Out of here." Stated Windu placidly, and with that he marched out of the hospital.

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Had this planet gone completely nuts? First he finds out that Palpetine is Sidious, then Anakin attacks him, and finally the hospital tried to read his private thoughts…what next was gonna happen."

"Hey dude watch it!!" A man yelled as Mace walked into the street, the guy swerved and hit a wall. Cursing he stepped out of his car, kicked it once and walked over to Mace. _Great now this guy is gonna try to attack a Jedi...I am not in the mood for idiots._ he thought to himself. "Yo man! Are you nuts?! You walked right out in the middle of the streets! And not even paying attention." "I did nothing of the sort." Said Windu broadly as he waved his hand over the guys head.

"You did nothing of the sort..." Was the mans reply.

"It was a trolley cart that you saw, and there was noone else in the street." "It was a trolley cart i saw and noone else in the street." "Good now get of my way." Mace Windu said as he shoved the guy and kept walking, and eventually came upon the elevator that went up to the normal streets of Coroscant. He pressed the button continually, and then he just noticed something about his hand. It was completely gone, and replaced by a metal one.

Similar to the one Anakin Skywalker had before he destroyed it, but the tips of his fingers were black, and the rest of the arm was golden, it sparkled in the dim light that hung over the elevator. The elevator came with a _TING_ and opened up to reveal a dirty smelly room with a few twelik's inside. "Me wunna wunna wongga." The first Twelik said to Mace. "Im going up." Mace replied, and the Twelik spoke in basic.

"OK sir, that will be five republic credits." "Your asking a Jedi Master to give you money!?" Mace demanded enraged. "I don't see no Jedi Master man." The second Twelik cut in. "Only a poor man with a fake golden hand that could be worth a lot if we got a hold of it."

Both laughed and Mace sighed again. "How can this get any worse?" He sighed and walked into the elevator. "Level twenty - two please guys." The first Twelik nodded and pressed a button and the doors closed causing the elevator to shoot upwards. The force whispered a warning to him, and Mace stayed cautious the whole way up. Then about level twelve the elevator suddenly stopped, and the wires outside screeched to a halt so all three men were flung to the side.

"What the hell?!"Both Twelik's yelled as the top shook. Mace had a bad feeling and went to feel for his lightsaber, but it was gone. Now he remembered it was cut along with his hand. So unless they cleaned Palpetine's office his hand was still sitting there with the saber in it or maybe it flew out the window. _I'll have to improvise then,_ he told himself, and looked around and saw a rusted pole and grabbed it. The roof shook again and two dark Jedi with cloaks over their face fell through, their yellow teeth and glinting eyes shining maliciously. "We have been ordered by Lord Sidious to Kill you."

And with that both Sith activated their crimson lightsabers. Mace cursed and blocked one attack but the rusty pipe was cut clean and he shoved one of them into the back wall and grabbed his lightsaber with the force, and immediately cut off the arm of one of them, then turned around and was blocked by the second Sith, who leaped into the hole and landed on the roof. Mace followed.

Both landed on the top and the elevator shuddered. With one swift movement of the hand, the elevator shot up again and Mace attacked the Sith. He blocked as Mace through every blow at him, and then he increased the attacks and the aggression in his attacks. "Never attack a Master at Vappad!!" Spat Windu picking up his speed and cutting both hands off the second Sith, and stabbing him. "Its dangerous."

The elevator stopped and the door opened, and after jumping down into it, walked out. He called a taxi over to him, putting the Sith's saber in his clip until he made another lightsaber. The driver looked at him, then the lightsaber.

"Want a free ride do you?" The driver asked smiling. "Anywhere you want yes yes!!" Mace smirked, and got in. "Ok then take me to the Jedi temple on the other side of this Planet." The driver nodded, started the engine and took off. Mace slid sideways in his seat and yelled. "AH!!"

He sat upright and strapped the belt on him as the cab shot forward into oncoming traffic. Mace Windu was vividly reminded of riding with Anakin the time that he had gotten lost and called someone for five straight hours, and finally Anakin answered.

He was the only Padawan around at the time that could drive, and sadly Mace had gotten into that car with him.

Which wasn't a fun day at all because Skywalker had almost caused five accidents just swerving in and out of traffic yelling "WHOOOO RULLLLEEESSS" at the top of his voice. When he finally got out of that hellhole a few hours later, Yoda, and all the other Jedi masters were standing waiting for him laughing. He hoped that wasn't the case this time.

When he got finally at the Jedi Temple No one was waiting for him. Good sign. He got out, paid the driver and walked inside. "Master Windu. Heard of your fight with Palpetine we did. And Anakin Skywalker. OK are you?"

Mace nodded. "Yes Master Yoda. I am well thank you for asking, but if you excuse me i must retire, I had a long day." Yoda nodded and smiled. "Understand i do, Talk about this tomorrow we will if you wish." Mace nodded, and headed out of the room. Down the hall, and opened the door to his apartment, and someone was waiting for him. The figure turned on the light, and took off the hood.

"Victor-!" Mace started but she covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhh Mace we have to talk...Sit down...Please i have some information."

* * *

END chapter three


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"My Master." Anakin asked as he rose from a kneel. "Was killing Mace Windu really right?" "Yes of course m'boy...Mace didn't see clearly at all. He was corrupted by the Jedi, he wanted to kill me and end everything. But thanks to you that will never happen again. And soon i will execute order Sixty Six...which will Purge all of the Jedi." Anakin nodded agreeing. "What about my old master, Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm. Sidious said rubbing his chin. "We shall let order sixty-six take care of him. Now go and get some rest my new apprentice. Tomorrow shall be great. "Victoria..." Mace said smiling. "What...what are you doing here?" "I had to find you...we have to talk." "About what Victoria? What's wrong?? Are you OK?" Victoria nodded. "Yes, yes im ok... but I am pregnant i just found out before you came home.." She rubbed her stomach smiling slightly and looked up. "What are we gonna do. Yoda will find out...he knows everything!" Mace embraced her, and looked at her keeping his face calm. "Don't worry about that, OK? We cant worry about that at the moment." He took off his robes.

"We need to talk about Palpetine." Victoria looked up, obviously she didn't what had happened. So he preceded to tell her everything. About the fight, and about Anakin. Victoria was shocked she held her hands over her mouth the entire time. "Oh...how is your hand?!" She said looking at his hand. He smiled looking at her. "Yes...yes im ok."

Then when glancing at the wall clock quickly stood up. " I have a meeting in a few hours with Yoda." Victoria frowned and pulled away, and looked away. "Oh...OK...well...i know how close you and Master Yoda are." She sighed and went into the other room, and closed it. Sighing Mace turned around and marched out of the apartment._OK...clear your mind Mace. Clear your mind of all emotion. Don't remember anything, I have a blank board for a mind."_ He closed his eyes and opened them again, all memories of that even in the back of his mind and hidden as he walked towards the council room. He fixed his Jedi robes and walks into the room where Yoda sat, the blinds drawn slowly meditating as he breathed in and out, opened his eyes and smiled. "Ah Master Windu! Yes come in you must."

He walked in and sat down in the seat next to him. "Now... troubling this matter is about Palpetine...The Dark Lord he is...Sidious that we have been looking for along time. When did you find this out?" "Skywalker." Mace said turning to face the old Jedi master. "He came to me, and told me that Palpetine revealed himself to be the Sith Lord. Then I brought some Jedi masters to confront him...and they didn't make it. He cut them down in one slice Master Yoda...Do you think he's really that powerful?" Yoda nodded. "Powerful I think he is…Fed on the darkside all these years." He shook his head sadly.

"What should we do about it?" "Confront him, one of us must. Preferably Myself, and you Master Windu will go after Anakin. You will find out why he attacked you. But be careful you must, sense a plot i do." "I agree. Something isn't right." "This fight Sidious fought well?" Windu nodded. "Yes he fought fairly well, but Skywalker was more of a challenge."

"Disturbing this is...Skywalker turned to the darkside he has. Or getting closer to ever darkness he is."

Mace Windu nodded. "He can still be saved though. Obi-Wan will see to that." "Onto a different matter we must go...The matter of the Wookies being attacked by the Sepritists. Go to Kashyyyk I will, and then confront Sidious." He nodded and Mace smiled. "You are very wise Master Yoda, every time i learn something else."

"Never finished learning about the force we are. Continuously learning we are." He stood up, and tapped his gimmer stick on the floor. "Dismissed this meeting is. Contact Obi-Wan you can now." Anakin stood up in his room and looked around. It wasn't lit well, all that was in there was a bed, a small room which was the bathroom with a shower and small walls that made the room smaller then it was. He sighed, and sat down on his bed thinking about Padme, and what would happen if she heard he had killed a Jedi Master? Would she leave him? Would she forgive him, and comfort him? Just as he walked out of his room, he saw clones walking to him.

"Sir Your Master wants to see you." Anakin nodded, and walked towards Sidious's Chambers. He sat in his chair, his face covered by a black hood. He spun around to face him. "Ah Anakin, yes come in." "I was thinking before you talk sir...That i want to go back with Padme, and you should come back to your office. Noone knows about you being the Dark Lord." "Well first of all there are people who know about that. you are one of those people. And Mace is alive. You fool!! You didn't Kill him!!" "How was i suppose to know!?" Spat back Anakin raising his voice. He was getting tired of Palpetine's commanding tones.

He had ordered Anakin to flee with him when he kicked Mace out of the window. He had said that he would have been thrown out of the Order Immediately and possibly killed. But now he didn't care, he wanted to go home. He missed his Padme. Sidious stood up, and took off his hood.

"Very Well Anakin. You may go...I have important business to attend to anyway." And smiling, Anakin turned and walked out. "Master Kenobi." Mace smiled at him as he stood on the platform to talk over the Commlink, his arms across his chest. "Master Windu, how are you my friend?" "Yes." Mace said nodding. "Any news about General Grievous?" "Yes…that's why i contacted you Master. He isn't on Utopah..." Obi-Wan said sadly shaking his head. "But we have his exact coordinates this time.

He was fleeing towards the very outer rim, near the uncharted Territory. Im not sure if we should follow, they might have a surprise waiting for us...and you know how i love surprises." He laughed and Mace Windu chuckled then straightened his face. "Kenobi you are doing a very fine job. You need to follow Grievous, once he is killed. This war will become a lot easier." Obi-Wan nodded. "Ok Master then i will need about..." He stopped and turned his head. "Cody! How many reinforcements do we need?" "About Twenty-Five Thousand Sir! We only have Eighteen thousand now, we lost a lot at Utopah."

Kenobi nodded and turned back to Windu who was lost in thought. iWow...he lost fifteen thousand at Utopah...that's quite a lot...The Sepritists must of come out of nowhere. This is troubling. I sense danger." '

"..Master Windu!..." He suddenly looked up. "Im sorry Master Kenobi. That's my fault i was lost in thought. Anyway stay where you are, I will come with you with the reinforcements, you wouldn't mind another Master by your side would ya?" Both laughed. "Actually Master Windu I wanted to know if Anakin could come as well as you." There was a silence. "I...haven't seen him around Master Kenobi… but if i see him i will let him know." Obi-Wan nodded. "I must go now, see you soon." Windu nodded and turned off the comm link.

Something was very wrong in the force, something was going to happen, and Mace was going to be there to stop it.

* * *

End chapter four


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Mace was mediating in his room on the ship, _The Emberator _on its way to meet with Obi-Wan. Breathing in and out he let the lightside flow through him. He took a deep breath and imagined himself as a deep jar, and every inch of himself filling with the lightside, cool water. The darkside on the other hand, filled you like poison or steroids. It made you feel good for awhile, and absorbing more and more power, and one day when your sitting alone in a large space station.

You wonder where the hell has all my power gone and why am i still a virgin when im one hundred and twenty seven? After all that being alone and a Dark Emperor Of The Sith doesn't seem so fun. So Windu breathed in and drank from the lightside water. "There is no Emotion, there is peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge...There is no passion, there is Serenity, There is no Death, there is the force..."

Mace whispered over and over again in his head, and then whispered them out loud. Once or twice a few clones looked down at him as if he were crazy. But he ignored them.

"General Windu, we have one battle ship on our sensors, what do we do?" "Send a fleet to intercept them so we can slip by." Mace smiled, and the clone nodded.

"Yes Sir, will do." He turned around and went to send a fleet out. Mace watched as the ARC Fighters flew out, opened their wings and began to engage the Trade Federation Droid Control center. Small bursts of light began to sparkle around the ship as General Malo walked to Mace Windu.

"Sir Obi-Wan is on his way to the landing bay. The enemy is distracted by our sudden bombardment so he will be here in a matter of minutes." Mace smiled. "OK thank you commander, I will be waiting in the landing bay soon." And with that he marched towards the bay to meet Kenobi.

"_Hmmm._" Windu thought to himself. "_What if…Their sending us on a wild Goose Chase, and Grievous isn't here at all?! Something really isn't right...I will discuss it with Kenobi at least first._"

When Kenobi's ship landed. He jumped out, and as usual shook Mace's hand smiling broadly.

"Master Windu! What a pleasant surprise. I see you brought more partiers. Sad to say that you are just three hours too late, there's no cake left."

Mace laughed. "Good to see your sense of humor isn't effected. Anyway what is the situation on Grievous?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan started. "We now have confirmation about his location...They have headed to a planet on the very far outer rim...why? I'm not completely one-hundred percent sure. Bu-"

Mace cut through him. "Do you know which planet it is Kenobi?" Mace said looking at him crossing his arms. Kenobi nodded.

"Yes Master Windu actually i do." He grabbed a info comm near by, and pressed the center. A planet appeared, completely black because it was in the very darkness of space.

"This planet sir...Its inhabited by the Kunnurks…no idea what they are though. Do-"

Mace nodded. "Yes i do. They are twelve feet tall, with razor sharp claws three feet in length and three inches thick. To top all that fun stuff their stares are fatal and their completely body armored body will repel anything thrown at them. Unless it is thermo-detonators. And then even more unpleasantness, their spit is acid. And that's about all."

Obi-Wan grinned. "They don't expand their chest and roar at us so we all die?" Both Jedi Masters laughed for about five minutes, and then Mace shook his head No.

"No Master Kenobi...they don't and that's a good thing...Now how about Anakin have you contacted him?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes i did...and for some reason he didn't want to come, he said he had personal matters with the Chancellor..." "What?!" Mace blurted out. "He's been meeting with the Chancellor again? For how long?"

"Maybe for the past Week? But the absence of Master Kit Fitso is weird. Or Kai-Adi-Mundai..." "Master Kenobi you don't know?" Obi Wan shook his head no.

"Master Kenobi...I took some Jedi Masters down to Palpetine's Office...and.." He told Obi-Wan the whole story. How could he _NOT_ know? It was all over the holonet. On the other hand he was away on Utopah all this time so there was Mace's answer. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped when he heard about Anakin.

"Anakin?! Annnakin did that?" He grabbed Mace's arm as if he thought he was lying, and looked at it and sighed.

"That boy is getting out of control." "I have been assigned to go to Anakin after this battle, and ask him the basics. Why he did this? Why he thought it was right. Did Palpetine have anything to do with this?"

"That question Master Windu, I can answer. I would say that Palpetine, or Sidious we might as well call him now...in one of their private sessions talked about attacking you. Or something else...Im not sure."

A Clone walked to them, and saluted them. "Sir there are no reports of any enemies in the area..."

"Be careful when you come out of hyperspace Three Three - Seven they might be in cloak mode waiting to spring a trap."

"Or sir…could it be that this new area is blocking our signals?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very good three three seven! I would never thought of that (of course he would of but it was to raise his the soldiers confidence). Prepare to go to battle at a moments notice, make sure everything is ready."

Three three seven nodded and walked off, as a announcement came over the intercom system. "All crew we are now coming out of Hyper-Space. All fighters be ready to man stations. All fighters be ready to man your stations." And so both Masters walked down the length of the ship at a quick pace, and had just turned down the corridor to the ARC bay when the ship pulled out of hyperspace and the ship was suddenly engulfed in blackness. Nothing was seen it was total darkness. _Bull crap! DAMN_ he thought to himself as he activated his lightsaber.

The purple light shone onto the floor pushing back the blackness which seemed thicker and more dense then normal darkness. Obi-Wan activated his blue blade, and as it hummed to life the blue blade cast a shadow over the floor, and into the bay. The lights flickered and the backups came on, but very dim. Then they suddenly grew bright.

"This is a give away hazard!!" Obi-Wan yelled. As he grabbed his comm there was a BOOM that shook the ship and then thousands of laser blasts, accompanied by the sounds of the drone of droids flew over head. Mace cursed again and flicked his hand at the emergency signal and it went off like a fog horn, the red and green lights spinning fast as the lights flashed onto the clones as they raced to their fighters. Both masters followed.

"How the hell are we gonna find Grievous on this planet?!" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he jumped into his Jedi star fighter.

"Use the force Master Kenobi...let it guide you through this battle. Relax, and may the force be with you."

"And you master." Then as the shield opened, both flew into the dark battle.

* * *

end chapter five.

Enjoy

The story gets better as it goes on. trust me.


End file.
